


Rude

by 8emezzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Detention, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry Potter has a female twin, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lime, Listen to "Maleducata" by Achille Lauro guyss, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, but the first chapter hasn't got porn, i have a thing for hufflepuff x slytherin ok, potion class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8emezzo/pseuds/8emezzo
Summary: "That day during potions class, the 1991's students were excited - the first time in five years - because they were going to study one of the most powerful love potions in the magical world: amortentia. Hayley Potter, the best in the class, second only to Hermione Granger, swore it would be the best lesson of the year. Unfortunately for her, fate and Snape were real bastards."Or, Hayley, Harry Potter's twin, acts very indisponent to Snape and finally gets what she deserves.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hayley Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is “clean”, that’s just a prologue for the sexual content that there will be in the next one.

**  
**

Yes, I always want you like this, I really do

Hurt me now that I'm here with you

Yes, love kills, you're my hitman

Go, I always want you this way

Rude

(translated version of Maleducata by Achille Lauro)

  
  


  


  
  
  


That day during potions class, the 1991 students were excited - the first time in five years - because they were going to study one of the most powerful love potions in the magical world: amortentia. Hayley Potter, the best in the class, second only to Hermione Granger, swore it would be the best lesson of the year. Unfortunately for her, fate and Snape were real bastards.

  
  


"Now it's your turn, Potter," was the command given by the professor, pronouncing that "Potter" with disdain. He didn't pick on her like he did his brother, but Hayley knew there was an annoyance in his fibers every time he uttered that last name. Almost...it reminded him of not-so-pleasant events. His tone was as monotone as ever; he seemed to want anywhere but there to teach love potions. Many of Hayley Potter's classmates often wondered why he was still there as a teacher. For convenience, they would probably answer themselves. Three consecutive months of holiday would appeal to everyone, wouldn't them?

  


"Uh-h," she said, fixing her auburn blond hair, behind her back and the Hufflepuff uniform. Her appearance made her similar to her mother, but not that much, still everyone told her “You’re just like Lily!” How annoying. In fact that's why, sneaking into Sirius' house, she'd decided to get the mullet.

  


She hadn't been sorted into the same house as her brother and that surprised everyone. Well, everyone except her and Harry, in fact, they rolled their eyes when people were incredulous that twins could have different personalities.

  


"Let's see who is the  victim of your raging teenage hormones ," Snape pronounced wryly, handing her the cruet with the potion inside. The Slytherins laughed, they respected only the one teacher who preferred them in every way.

  


Hayley took it, gently, almost anxious that it might fall out of her hands and that her teacher might get angry about it. Their hands brushed and it made her wince. She brought the potion closer to her nose. She inhaled. "I smell..." she began uncertainly.

  


"Yes?" he asked slowly.

  


"Um, smell of old books, I think," in her mind the memory of that old potions book she had once found in the classroom wardrobe. She'd forgotten hers in the dormitory and borrowed the one about a certain 'half-blood prince' .  Modest , she had commented sarcastically. She had then immediately put it back where she had taken it, when she noticed that it was a book not suitable for her plan of study. She couldn't forget the strange look her potions teacher gave her at first, which made her feel incredibly … strange.

  


"Then also the smell of old shoes," no memory stirred in her, she knew it smelled like shoes and that was it. All she could smell was fake leather, and it almost felt like she could touch it, not perfectly smooth but not extremely rough either. It had a relaxing quality.

  


Meanwhile, around her, various whispers were released into the classroom, but they were severely curbed by a "Quiet!"

  


"And dried flowers."

  


The professor then looked at her for a moment; his expression a little less sullen than usual. He almost seemed to search in her eyes for a hidden ghost. The voices around them continued to swirl, subtle but sharp.

  


"Quiet," the potions teacher repeated even more fed up. The voices stopped, the boys and girls' lips as still as his gaze on her.

  


"That's enough," he dismissed her, firm in tone and with a strange ounce of humanity.

  


Noiselessly, a short while later, Snape moved into the classroom and went to another student and Hayley could finally sigh - as if for a moment she had stopped breathing - and sit down. Settling into her chair, she heard a "Pss, Hayley!" behind her back. She turned around: it was Ron calling her. "I thought he was going to kill you for a second, you know?"

  


The girl thought back to the freezing sensation she'd felt when she was standing in front of him and could rejoin that explanation.

  


But why would he kill her?

  


"Why would he...?"

  


"You don't know it?" asked Hermione, who was sitting next to her. Impressive how she always knew everything. "What you smelled is..."

  


"Quiet..." was heard from the east side of the classroom.

  


Hermione snapped in fear but continued, lowering the tone of her voice. "That's Snape's smell," he whispered to her. As she did so, Hayley looked at her professor and Snape, as if feeling called upon, returned the look.

  


She lowered her face to her homework as she felt her ears and cheeks become red. She could not believe it. Her amortentia, the  victim of her teenage hormones , was nothing less than the professor perpetually furious with her and her brother for being James Potter's children -  as if they had chosen him as a father, then.

  


If fate existed, it would be infamous indeed.

  


Why  him of all people?

  


Certainly, she had found some interest in the aura of mystery that surrounded him. 

Snape was a very reserved wizard and was it perhaps this love of the unknown and discovery that made him possibly interesting in her eyes? A no longer well-hidden masochism in wanting to make him often irritable even at her expense? The refreshing feeling of power that the idea of being able to get under his skin with little? The fact that to him she wasn't the second Potter, the Chosen One's sister, but only Hayley Potter, the annoying daughter of her equally annoying father?

  


Hayley didn't know, but had to admit that she had genuinely believed that every missed beat of her heart, the strange sense of vulnerability and the breathing that became difficult in front of him were caused by simply something else. In the light of recent events, however, her world and her thoughts were turned upside down.

  


She began to wonder, then, if it was her unusual crush or the fact that she had embarrassed herself in front of everyone that really bothered her. The entire rest of the class had realised it, that's why there had been the various whispers, but she had been the last to get it. Probably a large part of her shame was also caused by this.

  


Hayley hoped that her classmates liked her enough not to make fun of her for it.  Bloody hell, she has a status to keep . The previous year there had been a rumour that a Ravenclaw boy, a certain Jonah, had smelled McGranitt's scent in his Amortentia and had been the laughing stock of the school for quite a while. Dumbledore even had to intervene at one point.

  


Hayley remembered that during her second year, many of her classmates had fallen for Lockhart. Of course, in their favour was the fact that the man was extremely handsome, and to her disadvantage was the fact that Snape...was simply Snape.

  


Snape, damn it!

  


Had even his professor figured out about her crush? She hoped not.

  


Her brother Harry placed a hand on her arm and it woke her from her slight stupor. "Are you all right?" he asked her, noticing her reddened face.

  


"Y-yes."

  


Lie.

  


But she didn't really feel like talking to anyone about it. It would have made the situation more awkward than it was.

  


She spent the hour thinking about her crush and all the problems that came with it.

  


She could certainly say that she felt like a  victim . Her love interest had been revealed in front of the whole class, without her knowing or being able to do anything about it.

  


But by now the whole class knew.

  


Snape knew it.

  


She knew it.

  


The realisation had been worse than a slap in the face. Because a slap hurts, it scratches the skin, but it goes away. The full knowledge of something that would soon have no solution? That was terrible.

  


At least, she tried to stay positive, she hadn't had to endure the anguish of having to explicitly reveal her crush and the fear of rejection. Perhaps her passivity in that situation had not only hurt her.

  


Now other questions remained, such as, "How will Snape react?"

  


If he had been a good teacher, he would have let it go or explained to her all the reasons why having a crush on him was wrong.

  


If he really was a monster, he would have taken advantage of her in every way possible.

  


But Snape, Hayley had to acknowledge, was neither of those things to her, so he remained an unknown. She hoped their relationship would remain the same. The old rough and tantalizing one.

  


Then another thing that made her feel powerless was the aforementioned love interest itself: it was obviously frowned upon by her brother Harry - she had seen him look at her crossly - and her friends. It also had to be disapproved of by herself, but she couldn't quite get there.

  


Humans were all wandering, searching for something to give meaning to their lives, and she was desperately chasing the desire to feel a happiness and anguish that only love could give.

  


She did not love Snape, it was too early to tell, but she wanted to have at least a taste of a feeling as great as this.

  


She looked at him, thoughtful. He was done with class and was collecting that week's homework. He was standing next to Neville's desk, so not far from hers, surely saying not very nice things to him.

  


No, she didn't love Snape- at least she hoped not.

  


She  couldn't .

  


What if they had ever dated? What if her crush had ever worked out? The thought made her blush and she hid her face from everyone around her.

  


Umbridge would have gone mad at the very idea.

  


She giggled and, unfortunately, Snape wasn't deaf.

  


"Is there something so interesting and fun you'd like to share with the whole class, Potter?" he looked up at her through his hooked nose, the scrolls in his hand.

  


Hayley took a long breath and tried to look him in the eye. "Actually, yes!"

  


Her cockiness was a trait that sometimes made her doubt that she was a Hufflepuff. The sorting hat was in fact undecided between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and she choosed what was the less worst for her.

  


"The class is waiting for no more," the sarcasm dripped into his words.

  


"I was wondering that if the Slytherin Quidditch team flew as fast as you flew away from a bottle of shampoo, maybe you'd finally win a trophy."

  


And you're supposed to be the one with the crush on him?

  


This caused hilarity from the Gryffindors, dissension in the Slytherins and serious concern for her young life from the Ravenclaws and other Hufflepuffs.

  


"You insolent - ," his tone was strained but with his usual volume even though everyone in that classroom knew he was terribly angry inside. He was actually inflamed by the fact that in a matter of seconds Hayley had destroyed his memory of Lily and quilted the look of James onto her actions. " Ironic, I must say, coming from a Hufflepuff. You don't boast a large number of victories either, remember?"

  


Hayley swallowed.

  


The way Snape could turn a person off just with the classic icy tone was frightening.

  


"Sorry, sir," another Hufflepuff girl interjected into the conversation. She had blonde hair, short and slightly frizzy, and sweet blue eyes, but her fringes almost covered them. Her name was Kitty and she was Hayley's roommate. "But if you'll allow me to correct you," she wanted to point out, "we Hufflepuffs think it's better to win a challenge against yourself, to overcome your own limitations, instead of defeating others."

  


"That's why you always fail!", Malfoy's wicked comment was followed by fat laughter from the Slytherins.

  


" Thank you  Malfoy, but now all of you shut up," Snape restored order to the workshop, "And also thank you Mrs Potter for creating disorder and this pointless drama in my classroom, your house will suffer." Snape leaned dangerously close to her desk, "Fifty points from Hufflepuff."

  


The silence was stony.

  


"Plus you'll spend Saturday in detention in the lab. Six o'clock sharp. Be on time or your punishment will be worse."

  


Hayley grimaced disappointedly. She had expected this day to be different. Very different.

  


Kitty, who was sitting in front of her, turned and reassured her, "Don't worry too much, Hayley. It's really no big deal."

  


Hayley nodded, slightly disconsolate.

  


Now she could say it and be sure: Snape and fate were such bastards.

  
  



	2. Detention

**  
**

Hayley didn't know how she had managed to go from seeing her professor in an incredibly irate state, to finding herself kneeling in front of him, his penis in her mouth. 

  


Really, it had started like any normal punishment. Hayley had adjusted her tie and skirt before entering the potions lab, to make herself look presentable. She coughed nervously and walked in. 

  


"Late, again, Mrs Potter," he asserted testily, looking at her grimly. Hayley noticed that Snape had dark circles under his eyes like her that morning. The Hufflepuff had stayed up late because she was attending a party in her Common Room, but she certainly couldn't say the same for Snape. It would have been surreal to see him dancing or, even stranger, to see him enjoying himself. No, Snape was not at all the partying and merry type she was.

  


She wondered how it was possible that he was her Amortentia.

  


"The alarm clock didn't go off, sir," Hayley clarified quietly. To her it was a plausible and totally reasonable excuse. It wasn't her fault he was late, it was the alarm clock's fault.

  


"How sensational it must be to believe you're above it all, and to think a stupid excuse like that is actually worth anything, Mrs Potter," Snape glared at her, advancing further and further towards her. He had a murderous, almost predatory air about him, but it didn't frighten Hayley. It was true, though, that having him so close and being able to smell his scent could not leave her indifferent. 

  


"I don't think so - " she began with a hint of indignation, but the smell of dried flowers penetrated her nostrils and the memory of herself sniffing the amortentia - the confirmation that she was inevitably attracted to him - froze her. She barely released a breath. Suddenly frightened, she withdrew.

  


Snape seemed to read her memories and sneered. "I'm sorry," he began, no displeasure in his voice; just pure sadism, "but I will have to increase your punishment.”

  


"Which is?" Hayley held back a whipped sound. "Sir?" she then added, seeing Snape had an angry expression on his face.

  


"To clean in the Muggle way all the jars of now finished ingredients. And by all, I mean  all ." He showed a crate full of cruets. There were definitely more than a thousand of them. Hayley pursed her lips in surprise and disheartened at the task. Snape grinned, "Hurry up," he ordered.

  


Hayley grabbed her mop and water and, as was her custom, wiped at her usual desk where she sat during class. 

  


She peered at her teacher, unable to get the thought of Amortentia out of her head. At the party she had done everything she could to forget about it (flashbacks of the other night, when she had made out for five galleons with a certain Zacharias Smith, came to mind) but looking at Snape, smelling him, had brought back memories of the previous day.

  


Snape was her Amortentia. Hayley was inevitably drawn to him. 

  


A strange knot in her stomach made her feel tense, disgusted, but also strangely intrigued. He hadn't reacted yet. And she knew she couldn't be completely indifferent to him - he hated her, apparently, that had to be worth something. 

  


Was he even really aware of it? Hayley was certain he'd been in the class too, and that he had ears.

  


She coughed to get his attention, but it didn't work. He still had his eyes fixed on a book he was reading. It was by a boring wizard author that she would never pay attention to. 

  


"Sir?" she called to him, sharpening her voice not of her own volition. It had come casually.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, annoyed at being interrupted by her reading.

  


"I had my head in the clouds in class yesterday," she began distractedly, "could you in a moment tell me again what Amortentia is?"

  


He huffed, "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It doesn't create real love, only artificial love. Its smell represents the person we are attracted to or the thing that gives us pleasure-"

  


"The  what ?" she repeated, blocking his speech, her face a fishy one. "I mean, the thing?"

  


"Exactly," he nodded, deciding not to correct her grammar. "You would have known if you'd opened the book and paid attention in class, Potter," he commented acidly. "Five points less in Hufflepuff."

  


Despite yet another insult and making her house worse, Hayley felt refreshed by what Snape had told her. 

  


However...

  


But something was not right, the smell of the artificial leather remained an unknown. She only knew one person who wore faux leather shoes and that person was reading right there in front of her. And it wasn't like she was a big fan of shoes. At least, not men's shoes.

  


Needless to say, she was inevitably attracted.

  


But... how attracted was she? She wondered after she'd polished a few cruets and glared at her teacher.

  


Was she going to kiss him? She looked closer at him, lingering on his thin lips. To be honest, she found them inviting. She imagined herself kissing him, even passionately, and she liked it - she hoped that this kind of imagining didn't fall into the category of memories, because if Harry was right, Snape was a skilled legilimens and then it would be embarrassing.

  


Would she...would she ever have sex with him? She felt her private parts quiver at the idea, obviously aroused. 

  


Another confirmation that yes, she would let him do anything to her, without the slightest shame.

  


"Why do you keep looking at me?" asked Snape finally, grumpily, looking up. He closed the booklet noisily and stored it in one of the drawers - that stupid Hufflepuff was making it impossible for him to concentrate. He didn't like that attention at all.

  


Hayley put her hands on her hips and nearly dropped a cruet. "Oh, you only just caught on? Why do you think I can't keep my eyes off of you?"

  


At her words, Snape glared at her and finally Hayley began to fear for her dear life.

  
  
  


And just like that she found herself on her knees, under his desk, agitated about what to do, since she had never done anything like this in her life. She had only imagined what might happen, but taking real action was a different story. When she thought of the expression hard penis, she naively thought that it was  really hard. But in reality it was not, and was actually quite pleasant to hold in the mouth. Even Snape didn't dislike the feeling of warmth around his erect member.

  


"You must serve your punishment," his tone was decidedly satisfied. "Show me what you can do, Potter."

  


Being the open-minded person she was, Hayley tried to adjust, and began to suck and use her tongue. She ran it first along the shaft of his penis, and then towards the head. She heard Severus Snape moan, which sounded good.

  


Not very gently Snape grabbed her hair and pulled it back, so that no strands could get between her mouth and his penis. 

  


Severus grunted involuntarily, "Potter -." he said excitedly. He put his head back.

  


Hayley looked up at him, feeling a strange and pleasant sensation of power in her. Even though it was her punishment after all, she now had him in her possession: with little she could give him pleasure or leave him high and dry. 

  


She returned to her task, working with vigour and satisfaction. Hayley's cheeks were swollen reddish.

  


"The teeth -." Severus growled, unable to finish the sentence when she accidentally bit him. Hayley felt a little guilty, but not entirely. He deserved some of the pain. Then she slowed down, using her tongue to shield him from her teeth.

  


Her teacher seemed to be struggling to maintain control of his body. Not that Hayley could know or understand it, so much as she was engrossed in her own activity. She gasped through her nose and whimpered as she tasted more of the ejaculate that was dripping into her mouth. It was definitely salty, almost bitter. She didn't like that taste at all.

  


Severus with his pale hands gripped her jaw, taking control of her head. Hayley became both nervous and excited at the same time at this new action. He forced her to hold her head still and pushed his penis into her mouth, making them both moan in unison.

"Potter, you're so..." he moaned, " Fantastic ."

  


Hayley felt ecstatic, at those words, at those compliments. They seemed unnatural, coming from his mouth. But intriguing at the same time. Who else had Snape called "Fantastic" in his entire existence? Hayley could swear that not even Malfoy had ever received such a compliment from the head of the Slytherin house.

  


"Good, my little girl, so good."

  


Was Hayley completely wrong in finally feeling pampered?

  


An overwhelming pressure steadily increased in his loins and soon Snape growled, urging her to take it all at once.

  


Hyley then pulled up, ejecting his slippery cock from the warm wetness of her mouth. Snape grunted and Hayley didn't know that he wanted nothing more than to get back inside her.

  


Noticing his disgruntled look, though, the Hufflepuff seemed to understand him. She breathed in fully and then pulled his penis slowly back into her mouth until his chapel met the back of her soft, warm throat again.

  


She went deeper, deeper and deeper.

  


Severus' fingers were tangled in her thin blonde hair as he fucked Hayley's mouth. Despite the slightly invasive sensation, the novelty was pleasing to the witch.

  


Snape went even deeper, watching with poorly concealed sadism as the girl's green eyes, struggling to keep it in her throat, began to cry. 

  


Hayley felt as wet down there as she ever had before. She was so aroused and aflame with the burning desire to want more, more and more.

  


Severus pulled her head to the side, grabbing her chin with his other hand. Hayley had surrendered, closing her eyes and keeping her mouth open so he could fuck her more easily. 

  


The sounds coming out of her mouth were heavenly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was now choking, which seemed to make him enjoy it even more.

  


"I'm coming." He warned, seeming to be as unrestrained as an animal.

  


Hayley breathed heavily before reaching out to grasp the base of his member with both hands. She gasped and her body twitched as she felt cum coming down her throat.

Snape ordered her, "Swallow."

  


She almost vomited but obeyed, she liked doing it. She was his little girl, wasn't she? Snape had just told her.

  


"Let me see." His voice was low and steady.

  


Hyley's lips were swollen, her cheeks burned and she almost teared up. She stuck her tongue out to show him the back of her throat. 

  


He slumped back in his chair, his lips rippling in a satisfied smirk.

  


The girl smiled back at him, making him chuckle darkly, and with his thumb he stroked her cheek. Hayley squeaked happily.

  


"Your performance was  inspiring . Finally something commendable, Potter." 

  


Hayley hoped that by 'inspiring' he meant that it had inspired him to do more with her. She wasn't exhausted yet, she still wanted to see what else her potion master could offer her.

  


Licking her lips, Hayley stepped out from under the desk and sat down on it. Her legs brushed against Snape's, who had remained seated.

  


She smiled at him and took off her shoes - threw them on - simply shaking her feet, then began to slip off her tie, slowly enough to give Snape time to stop her, but he didn't. In fact, he raised an eyebrow, not hiding his curiosity as to what might happen. 

  


Removing her tie, she proceeded to remove her jumper and change into her white shirt.

She looked into his eyes, biting her lip, and began to unbutton her shirt. She started at the bottom and slowly worked her way up.

  


Giving him that little show was definitely thrilling, his gaze never left her, better than anything she had ever participated in. Whenever she went on an adventure with her friends, the focus always fell on her brother, the chosen one, the one who had defeated Voldemort. But finally, at this moment she was the star; she basked in the fact that she was the total focus of Snape's attention and desires.

  


She pursed her lips then as she finished unbuttoning the last button. Part of her was nervous about being partially naked in front of him. It was still her first time.

But in her head she had set a goal, and she was going to achieve it, so finding some resolve in herself she took off her shirt, revealing her breasts, whose nipples became turgid as they were exposed to the cold of the dungeon. She was not wearing a bra, she found it uncomfortable.

  


There was a feeling of vulnerability, being naked while he was dressed, but also of freedom and excitement. 

  


"Potter," she whispered; Snape's throat had gone dry. The sight before him was certainly not unsympathetic to him. 

  


"Call me Hayley," winked the girl. She wanted to make the moment distinctly more intimate.

  


Snape stiffened. "That is not part of the formality required in the institute rules," he said coldly.

  


"Oh, the formalities required by the institute rules. Do you only remember them now? Did you forget them earlier when I gave you a blow job?" 

  


Hayley had a point, actually.

  


Snape merely glared at her, while the witch, tired of the potion master's coldness and her own slowness in removing her clothing, slipped off her skirt and panties as quickly as she could.

  


She was now completely bare-skinned, almost considered vulnerable, but she felt powerful in the fact that Snape had not stopped looking at her. Indeed, he was surprised with disappointment that he had not yet touched her.

  


This had to be remedied immediately.

  


She moved a little closer to him again. 

  


"Now you have to reciprocate," she giggled coquettishly, spreading her legs wide, her wet sex exposed and put on display for her beloved potion master only. Did he really think she wouldn't want something in return? Hayley used her elbows to move her back and stretch a little further. Her breasts leapt at the movement and Snape seemed to struggle against himself not to notice. If Hayley could have looked down a little further, she would have noticed that her teacher's erection had returned. Too bad Severus seemed intent on ending their sexual activity as soon as possible anyway.

  


"You should go back to clean the cruets," he began tense and cold, but not avoiding looking at her.

  


"Then you don't want me," Hayley's voice was genuinely full of disappointment. She didn't want to be left high and dry, but she also knew she couldn't make him.

  


"The cruets aren't going to clean themselves," he resumed, heedless of his young student's complaints. 

  


Hayley stood with her back to him and crossed her arms, pouting. She looked like a spoiled child, but she didn't care.

  


"Don't you want to show your baby girl good time, daddy?" huffed Hayley playfully, sharpening her voice to make it more childish on purpose. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

  


Snape couldn't suppress a disgusted look. He didn't know if he was more frightened by her erotic fantasies or the fact that he was being pulled over and put on the same level as James swine Potter.

  


"The cruets, Potter," he continued, resolute, removing her arms from his shoulders.

  


"You didn't answer me."

  


"I can't...want you. You know that very well," he warned. "It's not even legal, as well as unethical," he added slowly.

  


Hayley's eyes returned to his, disconcerted. "Since when do you have morals?" She asked, sullenly.

  


Severus huffed.

  


"Can it be that you always feel entitled to put your mouth on everything, Potter?" 

  


"You only have one way to shut me up, you know." She brought her face closer to Snape's. Their noses, and especially their lips, brushed. She kissed him and he, initially stiff, slowly melted and kissed her back. Their lips together created a wet sound.

  


It was Hayley who pushed him on top of her, as they kissed she lay more and more with her back to the desk. Snape initially anchored himself to her arms for support, then his hands moved all over her body. He pinned the girls' legs with his own.

  


His long, pale, cold fingers gently grazed every inch of her skin, with the same care and attention one would want to touch a work of art. Hayley felt them start at her navel and slowly work their way up to her breast, then take her whole hand over it, so soft and tender. 

He played with her nipple and Hayley moaned, feeling a jolt start in her private parts and spread throughout her body. 

Snape seemed to enjoy her appreciation, and his mouth moved dangerously close to her breast, kissing it, sucking it. Almost biting it. 

Snape's lips, so unusually soft, then began to go down to her chest, down onto her belly and then down, down and down. Hayley felt her arousal grow more and more as he moved closer to her sex. 

  


"Mhh, yes, like this," she moaned, squinting her eyes and letting herself go to all the sensations his touch was giving her.

  


He stopped abruptly, she let out a frustrated growl and looked at him impatiently. Snape smiled almost wickedly. 

  


"Ask me first," he sneered, watching the dissatisfaction on Hayley's face. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

  


"What-?" she mouthed, taken aback.

  


"Manners, in short. Make your daddy happy. Don't you want to be his little girl? ". Severus felt disgusted by what he had said, but pleasing her was one of the ways to end it sooner. Not that he didn’t like it, but in some ways he felt it wrong. 

And her daddy issues were beyond any divine grace.

  


"Please, please, please, daddy! Come on!"

When she said that, she squirmed all over and her breasts danced. He definitely liked that.

  


How could he ever say no to her?

  


He began to lick, sucking on the vaginal fluids and concentrating more and more on stimulating her clitoris. Hayley began to moan louder, in ecstasy.

  


"Shhh," Snape whispered, shushing her. Someone could have entered the lab, alarmed by the strange noises inside. Hayley tried to lower the volume of her voice, but a few high-pitched sounds couldn't keep it down. It was her first time and she was often taken aback.

She definitely couldn't control herself when he slipped a finger into her pussy. The sudden penetration had definitely caught her off guard and although she had found it a little painful at first, she found the little pain pleasant.

  


"So tight," he had murmured, moaning.

  


Hayley had felt something flake off, and she was sure some blood would come out, but she didn't care. It was her first time, it was normal. She hoped her teacher didn't either.

Snape continued with the clitoral stimulation, having now realised that this was the right spot to bring Hayley to orgasm.

  


Hayley moaned from time to time, which seemed to send Severus into ecstasy as he continued to try to improve his performance after that.

She moaned even louder when he came to stick two fingers into her pussy. He began to make several thrusts, going in and out, and Hayley's legs encircled Snape's back and she clung to the desk with her nails, as if she might fly away.

She wanted to tell him that she was going to come, but she could not compose a full sentence. Snape understood and nodded his head in understanding.

He continued to masturbate her harder until she cried out in ecstasy, a sign that she was about to come. He might as well have removed his fingers from her pussy. When he noticed the blood, he rushed to wipe it off with a handkerchief. 

  


"I didn't knew this was your first time..."

  


Snape slumped back in his chair, thoughtful, while Hayley was still lying on the desk, fumbling, searching for air. She was breathing in and out.

  


"Yes, it was," Hayley murmured softly. That made Snape, who didn't look too happy about taking the virginity of one of his students, even more pensive.

  


"That was... wow," Hayley continued, sitting up, looking at him smugly.

  


Snape looked at her, fixed in his gaze and determined, "It will never have to happen again."

  


Hayley looked at him disappointed, a hint of sadness in her voice. "What?"

  


"It's against the rules. You're a student, I'm a teacher." 

  


Hayley looked down, thoughtful as well. Snape was right, after all. "And - she mouthed - and when will it be over? As in, when I'm no longer your student, we could hang out?"

  


Snape clicked his tongue in his throat; he denied it with his head, but his gaze seemed to soften. "You must have forgotten me long ago, Potter."

  


Hayley chuckled, but hers was a bitter laugh. "I don't think I will," she replied, more serious than she wanted to be.

  


"Careful, I don't like being contradicted, you know," it was supposed to be a threat, but it sounded like a joke. And maybe it was a joke.

  


"Oh, I'm being a bad girl again. You know what there is to do. How about we start with a spanking?" the girl proposed winking.

  


"Potter," he warned her, pronouncing her name slowly and sternly.

  


"Okay, okay, I get it," she shrugged. "Just kidding." Then she looked around, searching for her panties. Oh, they had ended up on Snape's right. "Sir, could you...?"

  


Snape nodded and with a wave of his wand he made sure that Hayley's clothes came back on her, leaving the girl stunned. If he could do that right away why hadn't he stopped her earlier when she was undressing? 

  


She looked at him, as if she had just exposed his diabolical plan in which she had been tricked. He threw her a smirk and Hayley curled her lips shyly.

So he wanted her too, her smile widened at the idea.

She got up from her desk and stood, adjusting her wrinkled clothes. 

  


"I guess your punishment is over, Potter," he pronounced, "you may go."

  


"Goodbye, sir!" she greeted, ringing as she crossed the threshold. She would have almost jumped for joy.

  


Snape wanted her. He wanted her!

  


And that couldn't leave her indifferent, or stop her from grinning happily.


End file.
